The Kiss
by Blackwater A
Summary: One Shot. Hermione is hunted and cornered in an alley. What happends next is not quite what she expected. Pure Smut.


**The Kiss**

Please note JK Rowling owns all.

Hermione could see them following. She played to Merlin that she could disapparate but she knew she couldn't. It had anti-disapparition spells in place because of the highly muggle populated area.

Two, at least she might be able to handle two. She would have a fighting chance. Anymore and she was as good as dead, depending on who they were.

She readied her wand and rounded a corner into an alley. She wanted this to happen away from muggle eyes.

She broke into a run, turning another corner, trying to take the fight as far from the street as possible before spinning and firing a curse at the first person that stepped around after her. The man fell to the ground, his wand rolling from his fingers. She readied her wand again but was not fast enough before someone yelled Expelliarmus forcing her wand from her clenched fingers and across the way.

"You've gotten slow." A voice she recognised with distain appeared into sight and she cringed.

"Malfoy."

"Granger." He replied in the same fashion.

His wand was trained on her as he stepped over his unconscious friend. He looked down and smirked before looking back at her. She stepped back and he moved towards her, until her back was against the wall and she had nowhere else to go.

She sighed, closing her eyes and accepting the inevitable.

"So this is how it ends?" her voice quiet but steady, "Ok, I'm ready."

"Are you just?" his voice was closer than she had realised and her eyes flicked open.

He was only inches from her, so close she could smell his after shave and sweat. So close she could hear his rapid breathing.

Hermione felt like a deer caught in headlights under his gaze, his wand pressed into her throat.

His eyes cold and impassive flickered down for an instant before meeting hers once again.

She closed hers again, not wanting to see. Waiting for the killing blow, waiting for the Cruciatus curse, waiting for anything.

"You know what I'm going to do Granger?" She shook her head, hoping he would reveal his words cruel meanings. "Something I've wanted to do for years, since the day you dared to strike me in fact."

Her heart sunk. She knew that day had pissed him off. She only hoped her torture would be short.

The next words he spoke though came so close and so quiet she felt his breath on her ear.

"I'm going to taste your dirty know-it-all mouth." She gasped out of pure shock and her eyes opened just in time to see his smirking mouth crashing down upon hers.

Her mind screamed out 'What the Fuck!'. This was NOT meant to happen. This can't be happening! This is Malfoy, the boy who hated everything she stood for.

Suddenly she snapped back into reality as Malfoy's rested his hand against her face. She realised all this time she had been frozen to the spot and tried desperately to push him away. Her efforts were useless.

His thumb was rubbing her bottom lip as he continued to move his lips against her still ones, then said thumb was between her lips pushing her mouth open, allowing him access. She felt his tongue tip hesitantly touch hers wanting, almost needing a response.

She internally weighed up the options. Kiss Malfoy or die this instant. At least she could get a snog before she died. She very softly began to kiss him back.

Her tongue met his purposely and was shocked to hear him moan ever so slightly. She had never had a guy moan at just the taste of her, it almost made her come undone.

Malfoy tried to delve in more deeply and she let him, chastising herself for giving in to willingly.

He tasted of coffee and something else. Something sweet and unyielding.

She pressed into him forgetting everything but that promising taste. That dangerous taste of having something you're not allowed and liking it just a little too much.

Her hands reached for his shirt collar, gripping it for dear life before once again trying to push him away. This time it worked and she gasped for breath, for the air her lungs needed. He was doing the same.

He let out a startled sound when she forcefully pulled his lips back to hers wanting that sweetness once again.

She wasn't sure if it was passion of hate fuelling them but whatever it was felt hot and uncontrollable and oh so wrong.

She pushed him away again but didn't let go of her grip.

Hermione looked up into his face and saw a mirror of her own. Swollen lips, flushed cheeks, confusion, so much confusion.

"What… what did you do?" she asked. He opened his mouth to answer but before he could she pulled his shirt open.

His eyes were wide for a second before almost glazing over when her hands slid over his chest, feeling his skin.

"I didn't…" he tried to get out but she silenced him by pressing her swollen lips to his exposed shoulder, tasting it. She ran her tongue over his collar bone and he shuddered beneath her, falling against the wall on one hand, while his wand forgotten in his other hand hung loosely by his side.

Suddenly he pushed her back roughly against the wall, his mouth went for her neck, sucking and licking and nipping. She heard his wand drop but she didn't care, and neither it seemed, did he.

Malfoy pressed himself against her and she groaned, feeling something extremely hard jutting into her. She wanted to climb him.

Hermione lifted one leg up and hitched it around his waist, while her hands made busy unbuckling his belt. He moaned again and pressed into her, making it difficult.

"Damn it Malfoy…" she growled frustratingly, trying to work the contraption off of him. His hand slid down between them and with a couple of flicks his pants were open. She took control again and within seconds her hand was inside his boxes taking what she wanted into her palm before setting it free from its restraints.

It was bigger than she had expected and between her legs gave a lurch. She felt his hands on her thighs, forcing her other leg up around him and him taking he weight. She locked her ankles behind his back and as he was balancing her, she took the opportunity to move her knickers aside and line him up against her. She squeezed her legs forcing him closer and as such, in.

He almost lost his grip. Almost.

In retaliation he shoved her hard against the wall almost winding her and thrust himself in as far and as hard as he could. She cried out in shock at the sudden fullness and want.

Again and again he did this. Fast and hard and rough. She had never felt this before, the intensity of it. She had tears running down her face as she clung to him, her nails digging into his back, her lips on his neck. All the while whispering or maybe it was babbling incoherently 'more!,', ' Please don't stop!', and 'harder!'. Everything was swimming and dizzy, all she knew was she was in some sort of heaven. She had to be, this feeling wasn't something mortals were privy to.

Then it all came together in one earth shattering dance, everything fell away and nothing existed anymore. Just the unforgettable feeling racing through every cell in her body.

Just as she was coming back to herself it came again, completely unexpected but entirely welcome. She thought she would pass out.

"Breath." She heard from somewhere and she followed its orders. She sucked in breath and oxygen felt good. She hadn't realised she's been holding it.

His thrusts were slowing down now. She hadn't realised it at the time but he must of already peaked too. His lips were tracing her jaw line but she moved hers to meet them. This kiss was lazy and relaxed and satisfied. He still tasted oh so delicious.

Her shaky legs were lowered to the ground as he pulled out. He leaned against her, fixing his pants back up, sounding tired and content.

"Who knew you were so loud Granger?" he commented wryly, his face was breathing in her scent from the crest of her neck. "And you really do have a dirty mouth. Especially when your screaming obscenities while I'm in you." His mouth went to her ear and the words he said sent a shiver of delight coursing through her. "Your dirty little mouth made me cum so very hard."

Her knees almost gave way but he caught her and lowered her to the ground.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?" he answered while trying to fix his shirt.

"Are you going to kill me?" Her question wasn't scared or accusing… it was light and tired.

He looked down at her and smirked.

"Not today."

"Good. Cause I think I need you to do that to me again."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She said with certainty. "And again, and again and again. I want to fuck you until you can't cum anymore."

He looked gobsmacked for an instant but she knew he loved the crude fashion in which she had worded it. She got to her knees shakily and pulled him down to her level.

"I want to fuck you so hard you won't even be able to stand anymore." She didn't know where these words were coming from but she guesses it was because although her experiences with sex had been wonderful , this was… this.

Sex with Ron had been sweet and loving and entirely way too gentle. Sex with Harry, well that had been awkward to say the least. But sex with Malfoy, she had never felt anything so exciting or pleasurable in her life.

"But," he replied, "If I couldn't stand, how would I get you up against the wall?" he finished playfully. His smirk and arrogance shining through.

"I'm sure you'd find a way." Her grin was almost as playful as his.

The End.

Please be kind. Don't flame me. I'm not a professional writer.


End file.
